Milk
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Batman finds out that Superman produces milk and decides he wants to try it while Superman is asleep, the problem is Batman gets addicted to it so what happens when Batman suddenly gets a craving in the middle of a meeting?


**Title- Milk**

**Description- Batman finds out that Superman produces milk and decides he wants to try it while Superman is asleep, the problem is Batman gets addicted to it so what happens when Batman suddenly gets a craving in the middle of a meeting?**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

**A/N- please review but no flames! I know this story is crap but it has played on my mind for a while so live with it.**

* * *

Batman was browsing through the computers in the Fortress of Solitude as he waited for his fiancée to get dressed as he came across a bit of information he did not know before. 'Interesting,' Batman muttered to himself 'When a Kryptonian Male finds love in another man he automatically grows a womb connected to the anus and produces milk regardless if he is pregnant or not. It is not understood why males produce the milk when not pregnant it is just understood that the milk may be drunk by other babies, if they are family members,' Batman paused to take this information in and only closed the window when he heard his fiancée coming out of the bedroom dressed in the Superman suit.

'Ready to go?' he asked and Batman nodded standing up and kissing Superman quickly causing the man of steel to whimper as Batman had refused sex that morning and the man of steel had to jack off in the shower but he was still horny and Batman kissing him was not helping.

'Clark! Come on!' Batman yelled from the teleporter three rooms down and Superman super-sped over letting the two transport into the Watch Tower. The two were met with Martian Manhunter who nodded to the two and walked off with the two following behind him. 'What has happened since we have been gone?' Batman asked as Superman pressed his front into Batman's back trying to hide his half erection and failing at doing so.

'Nothing much, although I do believe Flash ate all the hot-dogs in the cafeteria again,' Manhunter responded and Batman rolled his eyes, not that you could tell of course.

'What's new?' Superman mumbled under his breath. Oh yeah when he was horny he was bitchy, fun times.

* * *

Batman and Martian Manhunter got into a conversation about the security systems and about ordering some new materials for the Javelin which got damaged in a resent mission and was in need of repair.

Finally they reached the meeting room and once the greetings had been done everyone sat in their usual places to wait for the meeting to start.

* * *

Bruce watched as Clark slept, he was on his back as usual with his head turned from Bruce and his right arm laid across his stomach with his left was bent over his head. Bruce poked Clark but he didn't make a noise or move at all so Bruce smirked and carefully sat up and leant close to Clark's chest, still the alien made no movement and Bruce knew he was still sleeping so Bruce liked one of Clark's nipples, but the alien still did not wake. Bruce smirked before fusing his lips to Clark's chest and sucking, the vigilant was pleasantly surprised with how sweet it was and his eyes closed in content satisfaction as he drank from his lover.

In-fact Bruce was starting to get hard from sucking on his lovers chest so reached down and started to palm his erection through his boxer shorts. Bruce groaned in pleasure as he rubbed his aching crutch and sucked the milk from his lover's nipples, soon the milk stopped flowing and Bruce whined unhappily before crawling onto Clark's chest and sucking on the other nipple and rutting against Clark's leg, this of course woke Clark from his sleep and he jerked up causing Bruce to detach from the nipple and leave a trail of milk dripping down Clark's chest in his wake. 'Bruce? What the hell?' Clark asked staring at the milk dribble on his chest.

'Well I was reading up about Kryptonian's on the computer at the fortress and it said that male Kryptonian's, once in a gay relationship, produce a womb that connects to the anus and they produce milk at all times,' Bruce explained. 'And I wanted some,' he added before latching back on to the nipple and sucking. Clark groaned as he felt his lover suck the milk from his nipple, he was actually enjoying it but not in a sexual way, it made him feel closer to Bruce and wondered if this is what it felt like to nurse ones own baby. Once the second nipple was empty Bruce yawned and just lay on Clark until eventually he drifted off to sleep with Clark following him not far behind.

* * *

For three weeks Clark fed Bruce his milk before patrol and after, sometimes during the day as well if the day had been stressful for either Bruce/Batman or Clark/Superman, everything seemed to be going normal. . . until today that is.

The founding member's where in a meeting once again when Batman felt it, it was a feeling of longing for a sweet taste in his mouth. He tried to ignore it but the feeling just got stronger and stronger until he thought he would go crazy. Of course Flash noticed this and had to open his big mouth. 'Are you OK bats?' he asked causing everyone to turn to Batman who just glared at Flash before his stomach let out a loud growl.

'When was the last time you ate Batman?' Martian Manhunter asked eyeing the bat with critical eyes.

'Before I arrived,' Batman snapped, and it was true he had a sandwich with Clark before they arrived, so why was he suddenly hungry? Batman twitched slightly as his stomach growled again and his mouth started to water as his mind was filled with the memory of warm sweet milk. 'Oh fuck it!' Batman yelled startling everyone as Batman never swore, much less shouted it. They where however even more shocked when he launched himself at Superman and ripped the top off of Superman's costume and latched onto a nipple and started sucking.

'Bruce!' Superman yelled in surprise and tried to force his lover away so the man bit the nipple in his mouth causing Superman to wince slightly. 'Bruce you're making a fool of yourself,' Superman hissed his face bright red but Batman just continued sucking on the nipple and swallowing the milk down.

'What the hell!' Flash burst out and Superman flushed more.

'Errr,' was all he managed to say as Batman made a distressed noise and changed nipples sucking on that one. 'Bruce you can't have finished already,' Superman said gazing at the man sucking his nipple and forgetting the other's in the room.

'No more left!' the bat said in distress and Superman sighed rubbing his forehead.

'Well you did feed before we came here, my body probably hasn't had time to produce enough,' Superman responded and pinched his nipple to which a tiny amount of milk dribbled out instead of squirting out like it would usually. 'You're going to have to wait then,' he said and Batman once again made a distressed noise at that and started tugging on the nipples trying to produce the sweet milk he wanted to drink. 'Bruce no!' Superman snapped and Batman seemed to come back to himself when he heard Martian Manhunter's voice in his head and for the first time, the founding member's of the league saw Batman blush.


End file.
